The present invention relates to a shovel for digging narrow trenches such as those in which gas, plumbing or electric lines are laid.
Such a shovel, as exemplified for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 357,970, 4,718,708, 4,904,011, and 4,916,984, has an elongated narrow blade of generally U-shaped configuration, and is pressed forward with its tip underground, to dig a narrow trench of corresponding width. Such a trench can be dug to various depths, depending on how many passes of the shovel are made; but the narrow width of the trench will ordinarily be maintained, not only because a wider trench is not needed, but also because it is less work to dig and fill in the trench, the narrower is the trench.